What cha doin with a girl like that?
by SoundlessVoice27
Summary: *TAKING A BREAK FROM THE STORY* Rin Kagamine is very confused who does she really love? Kaito or Len? Who s better for her? Who really loves her? Will she have a happy ending? All this questions will be answered in this fic, so, follow the reading and find out what happens...
1. What am I feeling?

**Hi people, this is my new project called "What´cha doin´ with a girl like that?!"**

**It´s like what happened to me this school year (2011-2012)**

**I will update maybe each week, depending of the time I have, I will be back to school on August 20th but I´ll still update**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: "What am I feeling?"**

**Rin´s POV**

I´m Rin Kagamine and I´m 14 years old, I moved to this neighborhood a few days ago. It´s still summer break. We moved "because of me" or at least I think so, the students of my other school said I was a nerd and a cheater, it is strange, isn´t it?

Well, however, I survived I needed to.

I hope they accept me in this school and I hope I can make many friends.

* * *

_Morning of the first day of school_

-Wake up, come on, wake up- said a beautiful and gentle voice, it was Rin´s mom, Lily.

Rin woke up and remembered it was her first day of school, and, of course, she didn´t want to be late.

She dressed up and ate breakfast.

She said "she wasn´t an ordinary girl", she wasn´t going to go to school alone, her mother worked there.

They went to the school, they were on time, earlier to be exact.

Rin walked to her classroom at the last floor, she had confidence, she was sure she´d make many friends and maybe she could have a..._boyfriend. _She was very pretty, with her beautiful blonde hair and her pretty blue eyes.

She found her classroom and saw a list on a wall, it was the list of students of that classroom.

_Group B:_

_1.-Hatsune Miku  
2.-Hatsune Mikuo  
3.-Megpoid Gumi  
4.-Megpoid Gumo  
5.-Sakine Meiko  
6.-Kasane Teto  
7.-Momone Momo  
8.-Akita Neru  
9.-Akita Nero  
10.-Kagamine Rin  
11.-Kagamine Len  
12.-Shion Kaito  
13.-Shion Akaito  
14.-Kagene Rei  
15.-Megurine Luki  
16.-Honne Dell_

After she found her name, she walked into the classroom taking a seat in the first row.

She kept thinking in her partners, she knew some of them because she had studied there 3 years ago.

She knew Miku, Mikuo, Gumi, Gumo, Teto, Neru, Nero, Len, Akaito and Luki.

She hoped they remembered her.

The first who arrived was Neru, she walked in front of Rin like she wasn´t there, it was like a punch in the stomach for Rin, the next who arrived was Gumi, she either talked to Rin.

All the students arrived and started talking with their friends but Rin was... completely alone.

Suddenly the teacher arrived and switched all the seats, now, Rin was at the last row.

Someone knocked the door, it was a boy. All the class began to complain because he arrived.

I felt like... I don´t know how to explain it...

What am I feeling?

* * *

**Sorry if it was a bit boring and short, it was like an introduction, and yes, it ****really**** happened.**

**I wait your reviews n.n**

**Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter :D**


	2. Just be friends

**Hi people! Thank you for your review in the first chapter, I really appreciate them.**

**Well, here´s chapter 2**

**Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Vocaloid**

**Warning: Language**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Just be friends**

**Rin´s POV**

It was a blue haired boy, he was really handsome...What am I thinking?!

I wonder why all the class hates him...

* * *

_Time skip to lunch time_

__I saw Miku, Neru, Teto, Gumi and two other girls together, because I had no friends I went to talk to them.

-Hey! Can I sit with you?- I asked, they looked to each other and then Neru said yes.

At the lunch the other two girls introduced theirselves to me. They were Meiko Sakine and Momo Momone.

Then we talked about guys.

They said the most handsome guys were Len, Nero and a guy I dont know named Rei Kagene.

I asked them what was the name of the blue haired boy and they told me his name was Kaito Shion and that all the class hated him. I asked them why, they told me that he bothered everyone and made strange sounds.

I couldnt believe it...he looked so innocent...I will investigate by myself.

* * *

At English class~~~

Curiously the teacher paired us, I wanted to know more about him.

We started by introducing ourselves.

-I´m Rin Kagamine- I said

-I-I´m Kaito Shion- he mumbled

-I know-

-How do you know?- his eyes open wide

-The girls told me-

He rolled his eyes, I wonder why.

We started doing our job when he started to play and look away.

-Pay attention! I´m here!- I yelled

-S-Sorry Rin, can you forgive me?-

-Oh...ok- I dont know why but I got touched with his apologize.

He was very confused about our job.

-Let me explain you- I said. Suddenly we were very close to each other, we blushed- A-And that´s the answer I mumbled, I didnt knwo why but I was very nervous.

-Wanna be my friend Kaito?-

-S-Sure-

I think he´s handsome but I dont know him enough to be his..._girlfriend_, lets... just be friends.

* * *

**Kaito´s POV**

_"Oh shit, I´m late again and in the first day of school, what would be worst?"_

__When I arrived to the classroom all began to complain, I wanted to run away but then I saw an angel, a girl with beautiful short blonde hair and pretty blue eyes, when I saw her I forgot everything, everyone, I was in heaven.

* * *

_Time skip to lunch time_

__As the last year I have no friends of my grade, but I have many friends from other classes and grades they are Miku Zatsune, Haku Yowane, Kaiko Shion, Rui Kagene, Lenka Kagamine, Luka Megurine, SeeU and Sonika.

We jumped the rope, it might sound girly but I had fun.

* * *

English class~~~

The teacher gave us a partner to work with and guess who´s mine... my angel!

-I´m Rin Kagamine- she said with her beautiful and gentle voice.

-I-I´m Kaito Shion- I mumbled

-I know- she said

-How do you know?-

-The girls told me-

_"That bitches told her, ugh, I hate them, later you´ll find out why I hate them, especially one of them..."_

Out of my thoughts I rolled my eyes.

We started doing our job but I was bored so I started to play and look away.

-Pay attention! I´m here!- my beautiful angel yelled.

-S-Sorry Rin, can you forgive me?-

-Oh...ok-

I was very confused about our job, I tried to solve it but then...

-Let me explain you- she said, we were so close to each other, the two blushed- A-And that´s the answer- she mumbled.

I was shocked.

-Wanna be my friend Kaito?- she asked.

I obviously accepted.

-S-Sure-

_"She´s really pretty but I want to know more about her before asking her out. Lets, just be friends..."_

* * *

__**Ah... old memories **

**I really had/have (? XD) a crush on the guy I´m describing here as Kaito and he has a crush on me too n.n**

**And people I´m really worried about my grammar X_X If you found any mistake please feel free to tell me in a review or in a Private Message.**

**If it was too boring, I´m sorry, I promise it will get exciting in a few more chapters when Len appears in Rin´s life...I think I said too much XP**

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**Bye :D**


	3. Abnormal girl

**Hi people! n.n**

**I know I said I would take a break but I couldn't wait to upload this :D**

**Unfortunately my brain is burning again X_X**

**I see my fic isn't working as I thought… but even if anyone reads it, I will continue writing, just for fun and to express my feelings. **

**Maybe I´m wrong and half of the world reads it XP Nah, joke, however if you´re reading this, please let me know it posting a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

**Warning: Language**

* * *

**Chapter 3: "Abnormal girl"**

**Teto´s POV**

WTF? Why did she come again? All was perfect until she came. That bitch who stole Nero from me. I think Len likes her but I bet she doesn´t have a crush on him, I think she likes Kaito, the weird one, the one who all the class hates. Why? Because he bothers everyone and makes strange sounds.

However, at lunch time we talked about guys, who were the most handsome, but Rin didn´t seem to pay attention, she didn´t talk, and when she did, she asked us what was the name of Kaito, is she interested in him? I hope so, if they become a couple she´ll suffer as he does, the best thing is that she got paired with him at English class, surely they´re friends now…

* * *

_A few months later at lunch time_

We sat as always with Rin. We started to talk about random things, then we talked about school.

-I hate school- Meiko said

-Me too- we all said except Rin, she´s "the best student of our classroom" or at least that´s what my friends say.

-I don´t hate it, I love it- then Rin started her speech about how important is to study. – And then you can start a career, for example I want to be a singer, what do you want to be Meiko?- bad decision Rin…

-Ugh, I don´t know, we´re too young to think about that- Meiko said

-We´re not _"too young"_ , would it kill you to think about your future? No, right?- the stupid blonde said.

-You´re just an abnormal girl- Meiko said, all our eyes open wide, I thought Rin would explode.

-What did you say?!- Rin yelled.

-I said you´re an _abnormal _girl, always thinking about school and saying you love it, having "excellent grades" and playing that stupid game on Facebook!- Meiko said.

We all nod.

-Yeah, you´re soooo abnormal- Momo said.

-Hey! I´m not abnormal! What if I play that game? What if I get excellent grades? What if I love school? The abnormal are all of you, only paying attention when someone tells you a gossip, always hurting others and making them feel bad, especially Kaito!- she yelled

We all rolled our eyes.

-The abnormal is you!- Meiko, Momo and Gumi said.

-Please, mature!- Rin said.

-Never!- Gumi said – Come on girls, let's go somewhere we never grow up!-

Rin started to laugh.

-Yeah, go!- she said

The girls rolled their eyes.

-Lets go girls!- Gumi said before leaving.

* * *

**Rin´s POV**

LOL, they made me laugh a lot.

I prefer to be alone than to be with that bitches, especially Teto, I heard she has dated all the guys of our class! Even Kaito! Now I understand why he hates her. She broke up with all her boyfriends, but she didn´t care, she could have any guy she wanted because of her "curves" (you know what I mean), at swimming class all the guys drooled when they saw US, and I mean _us_, Neru, Teto, and me. We have "curves" that boys…loved?

Kaito interrupted my thoughts.

-Hmm…hi Kaito- I said.

-Hi Rin, why you alone?- he asked.

-The girls and I had a fight, but I really don't care- I said and shrugged.

-Oh, hmm…do you want to…-the bell rang- forget it, let's go-

* * *

The day passed very slow to me. At our second break the girls didn´t talk to me, but as I said before, I don´t care.

Maybe you´re thinking that I got hurt by their comments, but I didn´t.

I know I´m not "_abnormal"_ I know who I am so I didn't get hurt.

* * *

**Len´s POV**

Wow, Rin is even more beautiful than how I remembered her.

What am I thinking?!

I´m Teto´s boyfriend or at least I think so, maybe we´re friends with benefits…?

Well, you can say I´m the "school player", at least the 90% percent of the girl in our grade, have a crush on me.

But I´m only interested in two girls, Rin and Neru.

I know what you´re thinking, but I don't love Teto, I think it's just an obsession. I´m his boyfriend just because she´s so popular. I would like to be Rin´s boyfriend, but she isn´t popular as Teto or Neru, so our relationship is imposible but wait…

**_Kaito´s, Len´s and Teto´s mind: _**Who does she like?

* * *

**Yaaaaaaaaay! I finally finished! I think it was the most difficult chapter to do, as you can see it´s getting more interesting, isnt it?**

**Well, now time for my well-earned break, see ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
